kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Garage Sale
"Let's Play Garage Sale" is the 2nd episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 106th of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack have a garage sale with Mr. Cat as their only customer. Plot The episode starts on Sunday morning, with Mr. Cat getting out of a cat flap and sitting on a lawn chair, reading the news. Just then, Kaeloo, standing at a table full of stuff, starts yelling. Mr. Cat asks what she is doing, and she explains that since it is Sunday, she's having a garage sale (though, as Mr. Cat points out, it looks more like a "trashcan sale"). Stumpy and Quack Quack are also selling some of their things. Stumpy is selling random junk, like a pair of old sneakers, a rotten baseball bat, a helmet and one roller skate, and Quack Quack is selling yogurts containers and a harp. Kaeloo points out to Mr. Cat that he is the only client. Mr. Cat initially refuses to buy anything, but Kaeloo tells him to just take a look. He decides to see what they have. Stumpy, clearly lacking any enthusiasm, says that the customers can buy his things, which "aren't good, but also aren't expensive". Kaeloo tells him that if he wants someone to buy something from him, he should "seduce" them. Stumpy misunderstands this, so he dresses as a girl and tries to "seduce" Mr. Cat. Mr. Cat is horrified and disgusted by this, and walks away from Stumpy. Kaeloo says that Stumpy should try to make a conversation. but without putting any pressure on the client. Kaeloo tries to demonstrate, but Stumpy interrupts her and begs Mr. Cat to buy his things so he can support his sisters (which is probably a lie). Mr. Cat, now annoyed, kicks him into the air. Quack Quack gives Mr. Cat the harp and begs him to buy it, using "puppy dog eyes". Mr. Cat tells him that he can't manipulate him that way, since he doesn't have a use for the harp. Then, he realizes that he does - torturing Quack by using him to play it. Kaeloo then resorts to using a psychological trick: giving the client a product which resembles them. which gets them to decide to buy more things. She offers Mr. Cat a figurine of himself. The latter, overjoyed, immediately buys it. The trick works well, as he runs around buying random objects from them. Kaeloo continues to get him to buy things, even for incredibly high prices such as a million dollars. Later that evening, they set up an offer where Mr. Cat has ten seconds to grab everything he can and get it for a low price. He quickly grabs several items from each of them, and in their haste to sell him things, Kaeloo and Stumpy offer him Quack Quack as a gift. As the day ends, Mr. Cat drives off in his car with all the things he bought. Later that night, Kaeloo, happy to have gotten rid of all of her old things, gets into bed. She turns around and realizes that Mr. Cat is lying next to her in bed. He explains that since he bought too much stuff, the cat flap got full and he couldn't get inside, so he decided to sleep next to her. Kaeloo makes him sleep on her couch, but finds, to her dismay, that her bed is now full of cat hair. She tells him that if he has too much stuff, he should sell it at a garage sale. The next day, Mr. Cat holds a garage sale with all the useless things he bought from the others the previous day. He tricks Quack Quack and Stumpy into buying some things. Kaeloo tells him he can't trick her as easily as the other two, but is quickly proven wrong when the cat hides behind a tree and makes a phone call to her which tricks her into buying some more stuff. The sheep, Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack all prepare to buy more things on sale. Mr. Cat shoots a starter gun and everyone runs up to see what he has. Mr. Cat offers to sell a bazooka, which he demonstrates the working of by shooting Quack Quack with it. Kaeloo angrily reminds him that he is supposed to respect his clients. Mr. Cat picks a flower and offers to sell it at his garage sale. Kaeloo points out that the flower doesn't belong to him and therefore he has no right to sell it. Mr. Cat realizes that one flower won't sell, so he picks more and tries to sell them as a bouquet. Kaeloo, having had enough, transforms and asks Mr. Cat if she can buy him. He offers to let her "try him out" for free, but soon regrets this as she cuddles and pets him in an aggressive and forceful manner. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Sheep Mentioned Characters * Stumpy's sisters Trivia * This is the first normal-length episode of Season 3. * Mr. Cat refers to the inside of the Cat Flap as a "den", whereas previous episodes have him simply call it "inside the cat flap". Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Garage Sale" can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 3 Episodes